wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KerryKoopa26
Welcome Hi, welcome to WordGirl Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hal Hardbargain page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Hi! My name is TheLivingBeckyBotsford! And I just want to thank you for the amazing pictures and editing pages! You’re a big help! Thanks Again,TheLivingBeckyBotsford (talk) Hey! Okay, I'm sorry, but I just HAVE to comment on the hilarious-factor of your page. XD I love some of the quotes you used for the pictures! The "You plan on turning WordGirl into a horse?" picture had me cracking up! And the shell one...:D Love the video, too! It's amazing! Well, that's all I had to say. Keep on being funny and aresome (just like every other aresomely whammin' person on here!) See ya on the wiki. Misspower200 (talk) 00:31, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kerry! Do you mean the pic I have now, as of today, or the one I had before? Because the one I have right now is from "Don't Mess with the Best".TheLivingBeckyBotsford (talk) 03:30, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey! It's from "Scary with a side of butter"! "Catcha Later!", TheLivingBeckyBotsford (talk) 13:44, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Do you know how to add an image into a template, like for the "Tommy" and "Emily" page, I have a better picture, and I uploaded it to this wiki but I don't know how to add it into the template? I think a picture of Emily is from Console. LuigiMan52196 (talk) 21:55, December 29, 2012 (UTC) The Clown Do you have a picture of a clown from May I Have a Word: Cower? LuigiMan52196 (talk) 00:31, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey, What did you mean when you said 'What happened TLBB?' Because I didn't edit the page, I undid the edit of phantomjerad..TheLivingBeckyBotsford (talk) 00:30, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I have no idea what went wrong! I never saw the 'As o' part, it said "As of now, it's Dannah Phirman" Hey Kerry! It's me, TLMB! I just wanted to say great job on your edits of Bonkers for Bingo/The Ballad of Steve McClean and The Wrong Side of the Law! Very detailed and I like the pictures you have! Keep up the good work! ~Jj703 (AKA TLMB) Hi, sweetieboom8cookiemo here, just saying that i really like your profile and all the Wordgirl pics you have. 15:11, March 15, 2013 (UTC)Sweetieboom8cookiemo LuigiMan52196 needs to unblock today. March 9, 9999 is forever. 21:46, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I know. That person is causing so much trouble on the wiki, and I don't want him here. Are you Luigiman, 24.175.182.164? Kerrythe 22:21, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Nope, Phantomjerad is. 01:07, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I send you a picture of wordgirl meets beau handsome. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 01:14, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello Kerry My name is Orion, I am administrator on Dinosaur Train Wiki, and founder of several sites. I am also a shark that eats vandals. Anyway I watch the show, and at this time watching it :D. I am just wanting to say hi. Orion001 (talk) 23:52, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Serious Is Deepizzaguy serious about being funny. I thought being a shark is everything but this guy. Sorry, I do not see why he wrote the comments on the page I made. Orion001 (talk) 02:52, April 19, 2013 (UTC) He's serious all right. He just wants to share his adult humor with this wiki, on the pages that seem the most appropriate for each joke. His comments are generally useless, but it's nothing really to flame about. Kerrythe 03:28, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I never wanted to fight anyway, I just did know that he likes to put adult humor on this site. Orion001 (talk) 15:14, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Why the Ban Why Luigi is banned from this site. I know he put false information on to it but what was so bad that he got the boot. And maybe you where a bit harsh. Orion001 (talk) 07:42, May 5, 2013 (UTC) He kept doing it, even when we told him to stop. Plus he constantly denies that he did such things, and tells other lies. He wants to mess up the site because he thinks it's fun. Tell everyone that if he ever comes on again, to ignore him. He just wants attention. And I agree, I have been overprotective of this wiki. ^^' Just look at my adminship guidelines blog -_- http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ima/images/9/99/K.png[[User:KerrytheBrony|Kerry]][[User talk:KerrytheBrony|the]] 16:05, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Arthur Chat room Hi Kerry, I am on the Arthur Wiki chat room with Luigi can you talk to him because he asks me questions about you and I have no answers for. Can you Halp. Orion001 (talk) 22:46, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Kerry Luigi is still upsets with you. He talks about you all the time. I think he is still angry for baning him from this wiki. Any way now he is telling me you troll Disney Wiki. I just want to let you know the invitation is still open. Orion001 (talk) 01:30, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Navboxes I started making the Template:VillainsNav. It is to go at the bottom of each villain's page, and it will automatically add the page to the villains category. The VillainsNav is not completely filled out yet, though. I would also recommend you make separate navboxes for each villain, so you can list Butcher's moves, 2-Brain's gadgets, and Tobey's robots, etc. :5000 Explosions and a Supernova (talk) 04:00, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Great idea! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ima/images/9/99/K.png[[User:KerrytheBrony|Kerry]][[User talk:KerrytheBrony|the]] 04:09, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Luigi is gone Hi Kerry After I left Arthur Wiki. Luigi has dissappeared from the site. I was told he was annoying to the other users. And I agree with them. So you know longer have to come by Arthur Wiki because one, I am no longer there and Second Luigi is no longer on the site. Orion001 (talk) 17:57, June 28, 2013 (UTC) IsmaelandLuigi21 IsmaelandLuigi21 is a sock puppet and I know because he told me that he is him self. Anyway, it is your choice to block him or not. It is not my decision but because Luigi's original account was banned. Orion001 (talk) 15:54, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to give him another chance, and try to explain the rules to him either simply or in Spanish. If he continues to cause trouble, I'll block him. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ima/images/9/99/K.png[[User:KerrytheBrony|Kerry]][[User talk:KerrytheBrony|the]] 16:45, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I will keep that in mind. Orion001 (talk) 22:02, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I'll try not to cause trouble, Kerry. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 20:52, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Kerry, i'm sorry that I caused trouble on the wiki. I'll try not to cause trouble, please. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 03:47, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. I hope you keep your promise. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ima/images/9/99/K.png[[User:KerrytheBrony|Kerry]][[User talk:KerrytheBrony|the]] 04:51, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Kerry, have you been to Disney wiki before? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 05:44, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Yes, but never contributed. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ima/images/9/99/K.png[[User:KerrytheBrony|Kerry]][[User talk:KerrytheBrony|the]] 16:10, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Do you want to be an administrator for Disney wiki? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 16:18, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Nah, not really http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ima/images/9/99/K.png[[User:KerrytheBrony|Kerry]][[User talk:KerrytheBrony|the]] 16:28, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Are Tommy, Phil, and Emily going to be appear on Tell Her What She's Won, Kerry? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 17:05, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Kerry, I add a poll for Tell Her What She's Won. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 17:14, July 4, 2013 (UTC) You should create a blog post for that kind of thing. Go to http://wordgirl.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreateBlogPage and create one, then add the poll. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ima/images/9/99/K.png[[User:KerrytheBrony|Kerry]][[User talk:KerrytheBrony|the]] 18:10, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I created a blog post for the poll Kerry. Do you watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 18:37, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Yes. And don't even think about vandalizing the MLP Wiki. I'm still watching you. ¬_¬ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ima/images/9/99/K.png[[User:KerrytheBrony|Kerry]][[User talk:KerrytheBrony|the]] 18:39, July 4, 2013 (UTC) What channel did you watch friendship is magic? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 18:46, July 4, 2013 (UTC) It's on the Hub channel. Unfortunately I don't have cable so I watch the episodes on Youtube. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ima/images/9/99/K.png[[User:KerrytheBrony|Kerry]][[User talk:KerrytheBrony|the]] 19:18, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I thought Treehouse TV. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 19:27, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Where did you baked cupcakes, Kerry? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 17:47, July 5, 2013 (UTC) At home. Please don't ask any more, it's not important :) http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ima/images/9/99/K.png[[User:KerrytheBrony|Kerry]][[User talk:KerrytheBrony|the]] 19:22, July 5, 2013 (UTC)